l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Siege of Shiro Usagi
The Siege of Shiro Usagi was the destruction of the Hare Clan by Bayushi Tomaru's Scorpion army in 1123. Underlying Cause In 1122 the Hare Clan Champion Usagi Oda sent his daughter Usagi Tomoe to Otosan Uchi to seek a husband. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 22 sidebar While there, her brother Usagi Ozaki was forced to go to the House of the Winter Moon to retrieve their retainer Seiki. It was here that Ozaki saw his friend Matsu Akira apparently being blackmailed by a hooded figure. Ozaki followed the blackmailer, who turned out to be Soshi Yukio. In an attempt to help his friend Ozaki continued to follow Yukio. Shortly after he witnessed Akira and Yukio meeting again, but this time Akira handed her money and "new orders". Yukio spotted Ozaki and fled, but was killed in the pursuit. Ozaki stole Yukio's scroll, and fled Otosan Uchi with his sister.Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan page 30-31 The Kolat started making arrangements for recovering the scroll, using Matsu Chokoku to send agents to Shiro Usagi. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 17 Failing that Kitsune Hamato arranged for the Scorpion Clan general Bayushi Tomaru to lead an army against the Hare Clan. Bells of the Dead, p. 16 Advance Warning The first news of Bayushi Tomaru's army was brought to the Hare Clan by the monk Dazai, who was known to be trustworthy by Usagi Oda. Oda immediately put Usagi Takeshi in charge of the castle's defenses. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 33 Refugees The day after Dazai's arrival, peasant refugees began arriving. At the same time the Emerald Magistrate Shosuro Rei arrived and sought to speak with Usagi Oda. Rei wished to prevent the Scorpion attack by obtaining something stolen from one of Bayushi Shoju's vassals. Oda, unaware of his son's actions in Otosan Uchi, was unable to provide the scroll. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 34 Tomaru's Arrival On the following day the main army of Bayushi Tomaru arrived, consisting of a total of 500 infantry, 500 archers, 600 siege engineers and 200 elite cavalry. Oda's defenses consisted of 200 infantry, 500 archers, 150 cavalry and another 100 heimin that could be armed. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 35 The Scorpion sent forward a herald who announced that the army was here to avenge the death of Soshi Yukio and retrieved items stolen from her. Oda refuted the claim, accusing the Scorpion of greedily seeking the lands of the Hare. Takeshi considered a frontal assault on the newly arrived troops, but little could be gained from it. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 36 Duels Later in the day the herald stepped forward again and announced that the Scorpion were willing to allow twenty people to leave alive if the Hare agreed to participate in three duels. Oda agreed, and decided to be one of the three to face one of Tomaru's lieutenants. Oda killed his opponent, Bayushi Sadako, but Seiki and Kenzo were killed by theirs. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 37 In this manner, the Scorpion identified the greatest warriors among the Hare and eliminated two of them before general fighting began. Book of Earth, p. 47 Sneak Attack As the peasants began arguing about who the twenty would be, Tomaru launched an attack on the rear of the castle. After an hour of fighting the Hare were able to repel the forces. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 38 Rainy Day The following morning was blighted by bad weather, but Tomaru still launched a tentative attack. Usagi Takeshi was able to push back the attackers, but the outer palisades fell. The Scorpion immediately began bridging the moat surrounding the castle. The rain continued almost until dusk, at which point the Scorpion launched another larger assault. After three hours they finally withdrew, as it had served as a distraction allowing two ninja in over the walls. One successfully poisoned the water supply but was later killed in Oda's chambers. The other was unable to locate the stolen scroll and fled back to report to Tomaru. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, pp. 38-39 Continued Attacks The following day the Scorpion launched a full attack including their reserve troops, seeking to exploit the weakened defenses and poisoned well. For eight hours the Hare barely held out, until Tomaru stopped for the day. Tomaru announced that if they did not surrender that night he would see every last person in the castle killed. Usagi Tomoe finally broke the encryption on the scroll they had stolen, and it appeared to be a kolat message. Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 40 Slaughter The following morning the Scorpion launched their final assault, breaching the castle and slaughtering everyone. Takeshi took Usagi Ozaki to a secret tunnel, allowing the heir to the Hare Clan to escape with the Hare Clan Sword. Takeshi then committed seppuku. Oda was killed in the final assault, and Tomaru captured Usagi Tomoe. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 18 Aftermath Following the destruction of the castle, allegations of maho use were levelled against the Hare Clan. The Emperor had no choice but to formally disband the Hare Clan. Usagi Kinotu, the youngest son of Oda, was supposedly murdered during the siege. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 211 Tomaru later married his prisoner Tomoe, claiming to have been smitten by her beauty and innocence. Book of Earth, p. 48 Shiro Usagi